The present invention relates to microwave reflective assembly and in particular to a reflector assembly for use with a conventional receiving horn, the combination providing a microwave antenna. The description of the inventive reflector assembly will be made describing it with respect to a receiving antenna. The reflective assembly of the present invention could just as well serve as a reflective assembly in a transmitting antenna.
Antennas which conventionally receive satellite television signals have reflector assemblies in the shape of a parabolic dish. Such assemblies are very large in size and can range from 4 to 14 feet in diameter depending on the location of the receiver. Reflective assemblies can comprise solid metal parabolic surfaces or mesh screen surfaces. If the assembly is a mesh, heavy support structure is necessary to maintain the required surface accuracy. Transportation of such assemblies or kits to make such assemblies is costly. The resulting assemblies or its support structure is heavy requiring a very substantial mounting system.